


Уважаемые туристы

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Nu_takoe



Category: Original Work, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fandom Combat, Fandom Combat 2020, Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nu_takoe/pseuds/Nu_takoe
Summary: Уважаемые туристы! Перед вами спелеологический квест «Пещеры Мглистых гор»...
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Уважаемые туристы

  
\-- Уважаемые туристы! Перед вами спелеологический квест «Пещеры Мглистых гор». Напоминаю вам, что все вы подписали договор и согласны с условиями игры типа реалити-шоу...  
\-- Но вы же будете нас сопровождать?  
\-- А сколько по времени это...  
\-- Уважаемые участники, время прохождения квеста зависит только от вас...  
\-- А сухпаек выдадут?  
\-- Блять, а мой макияж может пострадать? Послушай котик, ты не предупредил...  
\-- Слушай, заткнись. Хочешь, отправляйся в гостиницу.  
\-- Вы тут что, ночевать собрались? Сухпаек блин...  
\-- Я должен раздать всем налобные фонари... Эй!.. Черт...  
\-- Давайте уже пойдем, кто не хочет, пусть остается. Деньги уплочены...  
\-- Да тут темно как в жопе...  
\-- Эй! Налобные фонари... Господи, блядский цирк...  
\-- Ладно, поехали. Кто заблудится, тот сам козел.  
\-- Через 10 минут мы должны выйти к подземному озеру. Там вас ждет аттракцион «Голлум»...  
\-- В смысле на раздевание?  
\-- Нет, кисуль, тут что-то... Забыл короче. Ну что-то с рыбой.  
\-- Фуууу...  
\-- Это квест на разгадывание загадок. Кто пройдет – двигается дальше.  
\-- Это что, тест на интеллект что ли? Вы тут вообще ку-ку все, да?! Спелеологи ебанутые. Аттракцион называется...  
\-- Ааааа!!  
\-- Блядь, что это было?!  
\-- Так, это аттракцион «Голлум»...  
\-- Я вымокла вся! Да вы тут ебанулись на всю голову!..  
\-- Давайте уже двигаться дальше, а...  
\-- Да помолчите все! Он загадки должен выдать. Только потом можно дальше. Да же?  
\-- Да. У кого шапка без головы, а нога без сапога?  
\-- Откуда они привезли этот убогий аттракцион...  
\-- Не страшно вообще нифига, зато мокро. Цена...  
\-- Погодите, что тм с шапкой?  
\-- Шапка без головы, а нога без сапога. У кого?  
\-- Привидение! Оно в капюшоне и босое!  
\-- Устрица.  
\-- Почему устрица?  
\-- У нее есть нога. И головы нет.  
\-- Может, медуза?  
\-- У нее ног нет. Так, еще варианты?  
\-- Официальное письмо! У него шапка есть, а головы нет. И смысла как правило тоже.  
\-- Но с ногами что-то...  
\-- Ну почему, письма ведь _ходят_. И точно без сапога.  
\-- Кстати да. Хороший вариант.  
\-- Так, у нас три варианта: Привидение, Устрица и Официальное письмо. Еще?  
\-- Не знаю. Ладно, давайте спросим правильный ответ.  
\-- Слышь, гид, который там правильный?  
\-- Гриб.  
\-- Гриб?  
\-- Гриб.  
\-- Блядь...  
\-- А что, если не угадали?  
\-- Еще загадка.  
\-- Ладно, давай быстрей. Холодно уже. И мокро.  
\-- Какое новое слово можно сделать из слова «спаниель»?  
\-- Какое? Да я их сразу десятка два сделаю.  
\-- Ну например?  
\-- Ниль.  
\-- Что ниль?  
\-- Новое слово «ниль».  
\-- И что это?  
\-- Это вот то, что на ладони как на ноге пятка. Только на ладони. Вот это место.  
\-- Оно никак не называется.  
\-- Ну правильно, это же новое слово! Я его придумала, блять!!! Только что!  
\-- Так, я тут набросал... в блокнотике. «А-пель-син»! Слово «апельсин».  
\-- Правильный ответ.  
\-- Но это не новое слово! Это старое всем известное слово! А в задании было создать новое! Так что это я выиграла!  
\-- Так, ладно. Вы двое можете пройти дальше. Подойдите вон к той нише и...  
\-- Нет, мы вдвоем проходим. Ну или не проходим, но тоже вдвоем с котиком. Правда, котик?  
\-- Точняк. Давай еще загадки.  
\-- Ладно, тогда вы...  
\-- Нет, я тоже пока останусь. Интересно же.  
\-- Ладно. Что позади военной части?  
\-- Полигон.  
\-- Колючка.  
\-- Склады.  
\-- Да вообще что угодно может быть позади военной части. Если так-то прикинуть. Там весь мир, блять, позади.  
\-- Ну и какой правильный ответ?  
\-- «Военная полностью».  
\-- Что...  
\-- Ну не часть, а целое. Как бы. «Военная полностью».  
\-- Слышь, мужик, скажи, а кто конкретно вам такие загадки подогнал?  
\-- Это программа, чего я сразу-то? Ну программа генерит, все время разные, чтобы не скучно.  
\-- Нет, это понятно, но откуда дровишки-то?  
\-- Откуда-то из интернета, я почем знаю. Я гид. В общем-то.  
\-- А знаешь такую загадку «гид неизвестно кем побит»?  
\-- Котик, не пугай человека, видишь, он раскаивается. Правда же, вы раскаиваетесь?  
\-- Давайте просто пойдем дальше, а?  
\-- Мы не можем просто пойти, надо вон в тот микрофон сказать правильный ответ. Откроется проход.  
\-- Так у тебя же в смартфоне ответ.  
\-- Он сбрасывает, если посмотреть. И надо новую вызывать. И в микрофон сказать громко ответ, тогда дверца отъедет...  
\-- Стоп. Спокуха. Тут у вас наверняка аварийный выход есть. Или что-то такое. Давай, жми на кнопку, не провоцируй.  
\-- Есть способ откупиться от «Голлума». Пуговицами.  
\-- Чего?  
\-- Ну, пуговицы срезать. И вот сюда, в щель... Тогда тоже откроется.  
\-- Ну блять, слушай, у меня ВООБЩЕ ни одной пуговицы нет, прикинь! Купальник, шорты, футболка – какие пуговицы, где?!  
\-- Может, кто-то из ваших спутников пожертвует?  
\-- Мы все в футболках, слышь, бро. Не нагнетай.  
\-- На брюках...  
\-- Да. Одна. А нас тут... Короче, на всех не хватит, сам видишь.  
\-- У меня одна есть. Аварийная. Ну что вы смотрите, это квест, да. И вы подписались.  
\-- Да блядский цирк!..  
\-- У меня есть пара пуговиц.  
\-- Где?  
\-- Ну... Их не видно так. Но я могу срезать, если у кого ножик есть. Только пусть дама отвернется.  
\-- У тебя трусы на пуговицах что ли? Серьезно?  
\-- Ну не то чтобы. Просто у меня на трусах пуговица, да! И что?  
\-- А зачем?  
\-- Чтобы трусы не путать. У меня отчим, мы вместе живем. Ну то есть, не я с отчимом, а мать с ним, а я уже с ними. Ну, короче, для опознания трусов мать пуговицы нашивает. Она не может запомнить, где чьи. Постирает все вместе – потом мы по чужм полкам роемся, ищем. А так – все наглядно.  
\-- А на штанах? Тоже пуговицы?  
\-- Нет, на штанах нет. Их меньше все же. Чем трусов. А вот на футболках да. Я же говорю, две пуговицы. Одна мне, одну готов отдать.  
\-- Значит, моя. Котик, у тебя есть. А вам, молодой человек, я советую забрать у нашего милого гида. Он тут местный, как-нибудь разберется с выходом. В крайнем случае, дождется следующей группы туристов. С пуговицами.


End file.
